feilafandomcom-20200214-history
Edwin
Edwin is the powerhouse of Feila, as the most profitable and influential country with its only real rival being Gawain. In earlier years, it was viewed as being populated by a stuffy, rank-dominated society, though, in later years, prejudice greatly wore down and liberal rights greatly worked up. Its most recognized species are the Felidae. Medieval Age barmaid from the medieval age]] The most powerful of the nations of Feila, ruled by the Feline. The current system of government is a Feudalist Monarchy, with counties presided over by nobles, whom answer to the monarch. The military, being the Edwinish Army and Edwinish Royal Navy, whilst second largest in numbers, is the most effective fighting force in Feila. It is geographically connected to its larger neighbour, Gawain. Similar to Earth's medieval England, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland. Age of Muskets Edwin in this age has similarities to 18th century Britain. It is one of the major world powers at this time, a heavily industrial monarchy, and has several levels of society, from Royalty, to Aristocracy, to the middle class, the lower and slaves. Whilst some attempts at ending slavery are occurring at this time, the trade's perfectly legal. Edwin is usually in a state of conflict with Domus, and as such, the Edwin Royal Navy blockades the channel between the two nations, as well as attempting to claim other islands and lands for His Majesty. Maze also shows some hostility to Edwin, but they pose no threat to her armed forces, which are considered the best in the world at this time, since Kahun's splitting. The Edwin Army's uniform is a distinctive blood-red coat, crossed white by two straps across the back and chest, white breeches and waistcoat, black gaiters (gaiters are similar to boots, and reach up just past the knee. Some regiments use white gaiters), and black tricorne (Three cornered hat) with white lining. Socially, each class keeps to themselves, and the Lower classes are in constant danger of being pressed into Naval service by means of a gang of sailors with clubs. Parliament has two main opposing parties, and education is dependent on class, only middle class and up being able to attend to become gentlefurs and ladies. As the most industrial nation, The Most Honourable Edwinic Trading Company has offices and trade routes established to Gawain (Note: at this time period they are allied), Kahun, Yamaha and the Arctic Islands. Edwin has also laid a claim to parts of the Territory of the Ravens, setting up colonies on the coast, and they see little of the natives. The islands and new territories within the Territory may be collectively referred to as the Edwinish Empire, and is currently the largest in terms of space, economics and population. The standard of living in Edwin is quite good. It is allied to Gawain, Kahun, Yamaha and the Arctic Islands. Age of Steam Edwin is similar to the Victorian Era’s England with a Parliamentary Monarchy in place. It is the most industrialized nation and as such, enjoys economic and military power that allows it to serve as the mediator in most international conflicts. Two opposing parties rule the houses of Parliament and there is a rigid class structure in place that allows for very little mingling between the aristocracy and lower classes. Prostitution has become a major social problem on the streets since the abolition of brothels. Formal education has become free and mandatory for all children under age 14, and child and female labor laws have come into effect. Steam driven engines are all the rage and the country is being laid with more and more rail lines each day, the labor usually coming from Mazan immigrants. Expeditions to the Wild Piriqui are mounted regularly and rich veins of gold, diamonds and other precious stones and metals have been discovered. The general opinion of Avians is that they are unclean and savage. Mustelids are still looked down upon and friction is ever present between Edwin and Gawain. Age of Information The Democracy of Edwin is like Earth's United States of America in this age, and therefore is very much industrialized. It has become "liberated" and is now a heavily mixed country. Mazans often migrate into Edwin via ship and other methods of transportation, and this has become a semi-serious concern for the Edwinish government and civilian population alike. History of the Edwinish Armed Forces By modern times, the Edwin Armed Forces consist of the Edwin Army, Edwin Royal Navy, and Edwin Royal Air Force which deal with Edwin's home security and International affairs. The official standing army of the nation was founded in medieval times, the King's Own 1st Regiment of Foote being the first regiment formed. It later played an important part in securing several Edwin Overseas Territories, and considered one of the most powerful, though not the largest standing army in Feila. It earned honors fighting the Domus Army and the Armies of the Territory of the Ravens, especially one battle in particular where 100 Edwin soldiers managed to fend off 4000 native Skin Avians in a small fortification improvised from a hospital, sand bags and biscuit tins. It also participated with mixed success in the Second World War and today is the main land defense of Edwin. The Edwin Royal Navy was first comprised of a disorganized assortment of King's Shyppes, known as the Navy Royale, formed in medieval times, approximately the 9th Century. It first came to notoriety in defeating the Mazan Navy in its entirety during the 16th Century, which never recovered due to Maze's lack of funds. After several major wars with Domus during the 18th Century, in what was the Second Hundred Years War between the two powers, it became reputed as the most powerful Navy in Feila. The Edwin Royal Navy's command of the seas of Feila remains undisputed in the modern age since the 18th Century, and it protects Edwin borders as well as regular patrol duties in various parts of Feila. The Edwin Royal Air Force came into being in the early 20th Century, and expanded prior and during the Second World War, in which the service distinguished itself during the Battle of Edwin, the first battle fought only with aircraft against Gawain bombers and fighters, in which the Edwin Royal Air Force was victorious. The Edwin RAF in the modern age protects Edwin airspace, there not being any major war in progress for their attention. Notable Events One of Edwin's more notable events is the Day of the Silenti, which translates into "The Day of the Dead". It is a holiday that has carried over from ancient times, and has since lost its original meaning and intentions. Once a day when people would dress up as spooks in an attempt to ward off malicious spirits from damaging crops, in modern times it has become a simple excuse for children to go around extorting candy from their neighbors. category:Places